A Student No Longer
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: Featuring my OC Evelyn Monterey. Two important visitors come to the Royal capital for a very prestigious awards ceremony. Young Evelyn is unsure of the palace until she hears that someone from her past is there as well. Evelyn/Bruno romance in later chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Royal Tutor OC and fan fic. Please be gentle.**

The carriage road steadily up to the large palace gate early one summer morning. Two guards stood at attention as they greeted the two visitors. One was an elderly man with starch white hair and eyes like daggers. The second was a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes.

"This is it Evelyn, the Royal palace. We'll be staying here for the next month while the University busies themselves with verifying your discovery and research." The man said nodding to the guards as they passed through the gate.

"But professor I was hoping to be a bit closer to the city. What if the other researchers need me to explain something to them?" The older man chuckled gently taking her by the shoulder.

"You worry too much girl. This is a big deal for you. And I have no doubt Prince Bruno himself will like to meet you. It's very rare someone your age gets an honor like this direct from the University and the King." Evelyn nodded giving a small smile looking up to the palace. She had seen many fine buildings in her travels, but none so large and well kept.

"Why would one of the Princes care about a girl like me? I'm gaining a degree not a title. I don't think Bruno or any other Royal in this place will even notice we're here." Just then the French doors of the entrance swung open revealing an excited looking Prince Bruno. He caught eye with the two and grinned rushing over to them.

"Hello Professor David Monterey and Lady Evelyn I assume. I am Prince Bruno and am delighted to meet you both." Monterey chuckled again giving a sideways glance to the young girl who simply huffed.

"We'll have the servants bring your luggage to your rooms. In the meantime I'd like to bring you to meet my brothers and our Royal Tutor. Heine has been particularly interested in meeting you Lady Evelyn." Evelyn froze for a moment... Heine, could it be him? It had been six years since she'd seen him last. He must be a different man.

"Thank you my Prince. We would love to meet the others, wouldn't we Evelyn?" Monterey nudged bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, yes thank you sir." With that they started for the main classroom. Evelyn tugged at her cherry colored scarf as they all walked the palace halls. She wondered if it really could be him. The same Heine from the church. The one that not only taught her, but practically raised her and the other children until he left to study elsewhere. Would he even recognize her now? Would she recognize him? It had been a long time.

"We're here. Are you two ready to meet everyone?" They both nodded and Bruno opened the door revealing three more young gentlemen and a red head that looked like a child more than a man. She recognized him instantly and became excited.

"HEINE!" She shouted with tears welling in her eyes. The child looking man stared at her in surprise for a moment before going wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Evelyn? Little Evelyn is that you? You're all grown up." His face was frozen in shock as the two embraced for the first time in years. The Princes watched on, some in confusion and some in delight.

"Ah so you're the Heine that looked after my Evelyn back in the day. I have to thank you for being the one to instill her with a love of learning so long ago." Monterey smiled shaking Heine's hand. Heine gave a warm smile in return.

"Wait, Professor was she a student of yours?" Leonard piped up from where he was standing by the window. Bruno slapped him on the back of his head and glared.

"You fool, the Master was having a moment and you just ruined it." The two began to argue while Kai and Lehe watched on. Heine sighed and returned to the visitors. He's become far too accustomed to the Princes squabbling to care.

"So you are the one receiving the degree and commendation from the University. I always knew you were bright Evelyn, but even I couldn't have seen this coming." Evelyn rolled her eyes giving an unimpressed glance.

"Did you really? Perhaps you've spent too much time around these children to remember what actual hard work can do." Heine gave a small snort at her sarcastic tone. She still had some of his old influence in her personality.

He remembered back to the church and a little girl with big bright eyes begging him to read to her. She always wanted to hear stories of faraway lands and ancient cultures. She swore up and down that she would travel around the world one day when she was big enough. Looks like her dreams came true in the end. There was a warmth of pride in his chest thinking he somehow influenced her to pursue this.

"Excuse me Lady Evelyn, I don't mean to be so blunt but what on Earth are you wearing? I've never known a woman to wear trousers before." Lehe suddenly felt a chill behind him and looked back to see Bruno glaring at him. Evelyn sighed having figured someone would ask about her clothes.

"Well someone is sure calling the kettle black. You look more like you'd belong in a dress, but you don't hear anyone else calling you out about it." Lehe went pale backing up from the girl. Leonard began laughing hysterically pointing to his younger brother's long hair. Bruno covered his mouth trying hard not to burst out laughing as well. Kai merely smiled at the antics. Lehe fell to his knees muttering to himself that it wasn't true.

"My, my someone has a sharp tongue on her." Heine stated casually. Monterey Laughed loudly pulling Evelyn into a headlock. She rolled her eyes but gave a smirk to the older man. The laughter in the room slowly died down enough for conversation to continue. Lehe was still a bit upset but calmed down.

"And to answer your rather rude question my Prince, I dress this was because I find dresses to be rather inconvenient while on a dig or traveling in general. I still wear them on accation, but that's really only for formal events and the like." Her pointed tone made all the princes shiver as it sounded so much like Heine. It really did show just how much of him was absorbed by her.

"Well now that all that is out of the way may I ask to speak with Lady Evelyn in private? There's something I'd like to discuss with her." Bruno claimed. Evelyn was confused but eventually went with Bruno to his room while everyone else continued chatting.

"So Professor Monterey, when exactly did you meet Evelyn? I can't say I remember ever seeing you at the church." Monterey shook his head. Heine was surprised at the sad yet warm look in the man's eyes.

"No you wouldn't. I met Evelyn about two years after you'd already felt. I actually found her at the docks trying to stow away on a trader ship. The girl was as sharp tongued and straight forward then as she is now. All she wanted was to travel and I could see the determination in her eyes. So I offered to take her with me to a dig site and see if she could handle it. Turned out she could, even better than some of the men that had done this stuff for years." Heine hummed and gave a small smile. He was happy that her will payed off.

 **This is part one. Part two will come soon. Let me know what you think in the meantime. Kk bye. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two people, here we go.**

Evelyn and Bruno walked down a long hallway in silence. Neither was entirely sure how to make small talk with the other. Bruno in particular was very nervous as he'd never met a woman like Evelyn before. She wasn't like the court girls who would flirt with him at parties or the girl that hung around Lehe. She had an air of strength and confidence about her that was almost intimidating.

"So, Lady Evelyn I…" But she put her hand up making Bruno pause. She looked him in the eye, but it was a different look from the pointed glare she'd given his youngest brother. Her eyes were calmer and now that he'd gotten a good look, rather lovely.

"There's no need to call me Lady. I'm no duchess or the like, Evelyn will do fine my Prince." Her voice had lost its harsh edge, but was still very matter of fact.

"Oh of course, my apologies. I'm rather used to the women I speak to to have some kind of title. No offense to you obviously." Evelyn hummed at Bruno's words and continued on with a response. Bruno hoped he didn't mess up right then.

Soon enough they reached Bruno's room and he opened the door letting her in first. Evelyn's eyes went wide as she looked around at the bedroom which looked more like a library.

"Please come sit La… Evelyn. I've had some tea and snacks brought for us while we chat." Evelyn snapped out of her daze and sat across from the Prince. They sat drinking their tea in quite for a bit before Bruno broke the silence.

"So Evelyn, if I may say so you are rather remarkable. To be the first woman in our kingdom to be awarded such an honor is very impressive alone, but to do so at your age is twice as amazing." Evelyn was taken back a bit by his cheerful yet serious tone.

"You're too kind my Prince. I believe hard work and dedication can gain you anything you want no matter gender nor age. I simply did my job and my efforts were noticed." Bruno couldn't help chuckling at this which gained him a confused look from his guest.

"I see, you're very humble dear girl and that's lovely, but I can't say I agree completely. Yes hard work and dedication gain you much, but not normally this level of notice. You have much to be proud of." Evelyn smiled sweetly at Bruno. Most people would criticise her for not acting like a "proper" young lady as they expected her to.

"Thank you my Prince. Your words are very nice to hear. I suppose I'm so used to having to prove myself I'm not accustomed to praise from anyone beyond my Professor." This made Bruno think, was her being in this field really so taboo? He understood that archaeology was a male dominant study, but it couldn't be that bad?

"I see. Also I'd like to apologise for my brother earlier. His comment was out of line, though I was surprised at how you countered him." Evelyn rolled her eyes thinking about the young Prince.

"Well if he intended to be so blunt then he should have been willing to take a blow in return. Clearly the boy hasn't been told to behave himself enough for it to actually stick." Bruno sighed and nodded in agreement. Out of all the Princes Lehe was the most spoiled being the baby brother. He really hasn't been told no much and even when he had he'd do whatever he wanted anyways. He never expects any consequences for his actions and it can be troubling.

"Indeed he can be rather clueless. But he's not completely brain dead. If you call him out on his behavior most of the time he'll see what he did. Occasionally he'll be stubborn and try to justify himself, but so long as you stand your ground he'll figure it out." Evelyn smiled at this. The chat soon returned to simple small talk and both enjoyed themselves. On the other side of the palace Professor Monterey and Heine were have a chat of their own.

"So Heine I'm curious just how long you were in Evelyn's life before you left the Church. Did you have her for some years or no?" Heine froze remembering the day Evelyn came into his life. It had been a frightening sight, and he didn't like remembering it.

"Well sir, Evelyn came to the Church as an infant. Her birth father brought her there when she was only a few days old. His wife passed in childbirth and he believed her to be a bad omen. He didn't even give a name when he handed her to me, simply saying he hoped we'd do the right thing in his eyes and drown or burn her." Monterey went wide eyed listening to Heine.

"I see, but you didn't clearly. Why was that?" Heine sighed taking a sip of tea.

"Because despite living in a Church I'm not a religious man. Death during childbirth isn't an uncommon thing and I saw no need to kill a newborn baby over something they couldn't possibly have control over." Monterey nodded.

"So I assume you named her then. How did you come up with her name?" Heine smiled.

"I named her for another girl I knew long ago. She was bright, kind, happy and all around a wonderful person. Unfortunately do to illness she was taken before her time. I thought passing on the name would maybe rub off her luck on the new child." Monterey laughed clapping Heine on the shoulder.

"A fine philosophy man. I see now why Evelyn always looked up to you so much, you were the one who raised her." Heine nodded, his smile broadened a bit. He really did raise the girl. thought he'd never refer to her as his daughter. She wasn't the only child he brought up in that Church over the years, but she was one of the most memorable.

"I believe it's about time we go check on Evelyn and Prince Bruno yes?" The two men shared a look and stood up leaving the room and heading down the hall. A comfortable silence sat between them, each having a respect for the other as a scholar and a parental figure in Evelyn's life so far.

 **That's chapter two. Chapter three will be next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another part, yeah yeah it's been a while. I gotta life ya know!**

Prince Bruno and Evelyn had been talking for about two hours about everything they could come up with. Bruno became more and more impressed with the woman before him as she matched him word for word.

"You can't imagine how good it feels to have an in depth conversation with someone on the same intellectual level as myself Evelyn. As much as I love my brothers, they can be hard to talk to sometimes." Evelyn gave a soft laugh reaching for a cookie on the table. Suddenly she felt another hand and noticed Bruno had reached for the same sweet. The two quickly pulled their hands apart, each sporting a light blush.

"It has been nice to speak with you as well my Prince. I seldom time to simply relax. Traveling from dig to dig gives little moment for such luxury." Bruno paused, was this truly a luxury to her? Just as he was about to ask more the two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer Professor Monterey entered the room followed by Heine.

"I hope we aren't bothering you two. Evelyn we should find our rooms and get ready. The king is having a special dinner tonight in your honor and you don't want to look like you just came off a dig site do you?" Evelyn rolled her eyes at the wink he gave her.

"I suppose not. Then I'm afraid our time is up Prince Bruno. I do hope we have time to chat more in the following days?" Bruno simply nodded and they left. Heine was about to follow when he was pulled back and the door was shut. Turning he saw the exaggerated excited expression of the Prince.

"Master, she is amazing. I've never met a girl like her. She was able to keep up with everything I talked about and she even knew some interesting things about other countries I didn't." The joy in Bruno's voice was unmistakable. Heine was surprised by this. Prince Bruno is so difficult to impress academically. Evelyn must really have made a good first impression.

"I suppose it makes sense, Evelyn isn't like the court girls you're used to. She's never known the games of politics or power. Knowledge has been her only way of gaining any notice." Bruno thought for a moment on Heine's words. She really was different from what he knew. She didn't try to suck up to or impress him like so many others would. It was honestly refreshing for him to spend time with someone who treated him as a fellow academic and not simply a Prince.

"I suppose I should get ready for the dinner as well. I just hope Lehe doesn't try to question her again. I'm not sure he could handle the embarrassment in front of father." Heine nodded and left Prince Bruno to get ready.

In the guest wing Evelyn frustratedly struggled to get into her dress. She wasn't fond of the look, but knew she needed to be presentable to the King. Finally she got it on and finished with her accessories and hair before a knock came to her door.

"Miss Evelyn, it's time for dinner. I'm here to escort you and Professor Monterey to the dining hall." Came the soft voice of one of the maids. Evelyn took a breath and exited the room following the maid to the dining hall along with the Professor. She felt odd going to a formal event since a dig was more often than not very casual. Monterey could see the nervous energy from his Ward and placed a hand on her shoulder in confidence.

"Do not worry my dear, this is a dinner for you after all. I know you'll be just fine." Giving one more encouraging smile the two entered the grand dining hall. The bright lights and ornate walls were so strange to Evelyn. She looked around and saw some of the men from the University and of course the King and Princes at the center of the room. In a moment she locked eyes with the King and he gave a kind smile.

"Aw, there she is, the young lady of the hour. Please dear Evelyn, come forward." Suddenly feeling nervous with all eyes on her the girl walked up to the King and curtsied.

"It is an honor to meet you my king. Thank you for having me tonight." The King shook his head and looked at her with a humble respect, which surprised young Evelyn.

"None of that now sweet girl, this is your night. You've worked hard for this and deserve the spotlight you've earned." The King said cheerfully as the dining room erupted with applause. Unsure of what to do Evelyn simply gave a soft smile and waved politely at the others around the room.

"Doesn't she look lovely tonight my Prince?" Heine asked almost teasingly as he watched Prince Bruno with his eyes wide and jaw nearly on the floor. Her lavender gown and silver & amethyst accessories were a starck difference from the trousers and jacket from earlier. The two caught eyes and she gave the Prince a polite smile. Bruno felt his heart leap from his chest and gave his best smile in return. Unfortunately because of his nerves it looked more like a school boy's awkward grin to a crush. This made Evelyn giggle which sounded amazing to Bruno.

"Hello again my Prince. You look quite dapper this evening." The young lady spoke kindly. This tone was far different then before which caught Bruno off guard, but without missing a beat he bowed.

"Hello to you as well my Lady. I must say you look lovely in that gown. Though I believe I prefer your other attire." The two shared a laugh and began to chat as they had been before. This exchange did not go unnoticed by the King. He'd never seen his second born so happy at one of these events. Nor had he seen him so eager to talk with someone. He made a mental note to keep an eye on their interactions in the following time Evelyn spent at the palace. The dinner was quiet and pleasant, soon the party moved into the ballroom for some entertainment.

"Wow Evelyn, I didn't know you owned a dress. You actually clean up nicely, nice enough for me to ask you to dance." Lehe spoke confidently putting out his hand. Evelyn gave the same sharp glare she'd given him earlier in the day and the prince froze on the spot.

"Do you truly desire for me to humiliate you in front of the rest of your family little Prince?" Remembering her words from before he shook his head and backed away from the now smirking young woman.

"Besides, I've already agreed to dance with Prince Bruno." Before either prince could speak again Evelyn took Bruno's hand and lead him to the dance floor. Bruno was about to speak up when Evelyn gave him a knowing smile.

"Just go along with it. I'd rather not put up with your brother's backhanded remarks longer than necessary." Bruno thought for a moment and nodded. Quickly the two began to dance and Bruno couldn't help noticing how Evelyn watched her feet as the waltzed. It didn't seem like she was used to this sort of thing. Soon enough she seemed to get used to it and the two danced the night away. As they both returned to their rooms at the end of the night, both teens thought excitedly about the month to come and what new discoveries it will hold.

 **That the end of that chapter. See you all next time.**


End file.
